William and Henry Drabbles FNAF: The Silver Eyes
by Yamii Vance
Summary: Just a bunch of drabbles put together, that I've been working on for the past now two days exactly. Eighteen pages of hard work and inspiration. And incase you don't read my warnings at the top. Here they are again: Trigger warnings: Swearing, Gore, Death, Rape, Drugs, Binging and Purging, Hallucinations. ECT.


Exactly _**eightteen**_ pages all together all these drabbles. Most of them are short, less then one page or nearly two. The last one though is a nice seven pages. But I have to give you all a heads up, most of these are pretty dark.  
 **Trigger warnings:** _Swearing, Gore, Death, Rape, Drugs, Binging and Purging, Hallucinations. ECT._

* * *

William and Henry sat in front of their blue-berry muffins, Henry had brought them in with him to work because he'd been in a rush, and he had on a wrinkled and slightly stained pink shirt, with a matching bowtie, blue jeans a leather belt and some running shoes he likely had just tossed on.

William on the other hand had on a simple purple button up shirt, black tie; he also had on some gray jeans, with a leather belt and black boots. William grumbled as he blew on his fingertips, Henry across from him chuckling. "I told you they were hot, didn't I?" He smiles at his friend who rolls his silver eyes. "Yeah, yeah… I didn't eat yesterday I'm hungry what do you expect." Of course Henry glares at his friend stating frustrated.

"You said you ate lunch at least before you left." Instantly the silver eyed man paled. "Eh… well I mean…" He scoffs out eventually. "Fine, you caught me so what? I'll make up for it?" And with that silence over took the table, William attempting to eat the burning hot muffin and Henry watching sighing. "Give it a second Will."

"Fuck off." And in defiance stuffed the muffin into his mouth instantly hissing but somehow he swallows it, snatching out for his coffee and swallowing it all down. Henry scoffs blinking his blue eyes unamusedly. "You done torturing yourself yet?" A pained and annoyed growl follows that comment but William replies holding back anger in his tone. "…yes…"

* * *

Henry's voice drones on, telling him. "You should slow down a bit your gonna throw up?" William of course just blows him off, stuffing a piece of cake into his mouth. "Who are you my bitch of a mom?" Of course this causes his blue eyed friend to glare at him, his deep blue eyes beautifully off set by his dark skin. "Well someone has stop you." "No they don't, We're not at work you can't tell me what to do!" He's already shoving another piece of cake into his mouth. "Your gonna regret it…" Henry tells him, giving him that… LOOK… he hates that's look… because… It's almost like… He cares about him? William shakes the thought away, NO ONE cared about him so why should he even imagine Henry did? He had a wife, two kids… well… He was alone…

* * *

Dave smiled softly, gently lifting the curtian to Pirate's Cove and peering inside for once Foxy does not leap towards him to slice him open and he whispers softly. "…Henry… My sweet, I don't know if your in there too… But, if you are… I'm glad… Your part of our new family… Were… you are… LOVED… and I am LOVED as well…" He gently reaches out and strokes Foxy's snot with his hands, gently standing on his toes and tipping forward his lips collide with the fox's nose. Suddenly yellow eyes snap open and with a roar a hook slices downward. Dave cries out as he falls back, gripping his chest, as blood drips down the deep and long cut. "…I love you to Henry…"

* * *

He stares upward for a moment, he almost let this happen… Almost shut his eyes and let the darkness take him… But within the next instincts kick in and he's pulling the mask open, feeling old spring locks scars being cut into by the same aged locks, calling out without thinking. "H-Henry! G-get the-…. H…Hen…ry…?" He chokes out, pulling at the suit screaming as he feels it ripping deeper into his flesh, into his limbs into his skull… "D-Don't l-leave m-me here!" He calls out, but Henry's daughter and her friends have already fled their near Killers. He stares up shocked to see Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and, of course, Foxy staring down at him. "H…Henry…?" He calls hopefully towards the red pirate fox, yellow eyes glaring down at him, much like the blue, red, and pink ones of his 'friends'… "…P-Pl…e…a…s-…." He goes slient… He can't move… can't breathe… everythings… so… numb… and he's… He shuts his silver eyes and lets the darkness steal him.

* * *

William grins behind the mask, he can feel sweat dripping down his forehead, he was just in his t-shirt and boxers, it got really hot inside these suits, Henry's words echo in his head: "Moisture can cause the… uh… Spring Locks to fail so uh. Stop laughing I'm not kidding William, just if you start sweating go take a break and cool off ok?" He rolled his eyes, he never wanted to take the suit off… He felt so… ALIVE and LOVED inside this suit, like he was truly himself! "Comeon Kids? Would your Old Pal Spring Bonnie lie to you? No way! I'm stayin', the show must go on!~" The kids cheered, most being regulars and having expected him as always to say, 'I have to go for a bit kids, you know how it is, I'll be back before you know it!~' But nope that wasn't happening today. He cheers just as happily with the kids, doing what was almost a giddy hop and clapping his hands as the kids joined in the action. Just a big happy extended family…

Then he heard something… odd? What was it… It sound like it was from- He freezes up the suit trembling around his body, terror coursing though him but calmly stating. "Kids. KIDS! DO YOUR UNCLE SPRING BONNIE A FAVOR AND GO CHECK PIRATE'S COVE THERES A SPECIAL SURPRISE HIDDEN AROUND THERE, GO GO! NOW IT WON'T BE THERE LONG Y-YOU HAVE TO HURRY NOW!" He stays as still as he can be struggling not to breathe to much as he can feel the locks starting to press onto his flesh. The Children confused at first don't move but in the next moment their all fighting eachother and rushing off to Pirate's Cove…

The locks tear into his skin and he nearly screams bitting his tongue so hard he tastes blood, he stumbles off the stage… The saferoom… He has to get in the saferoom… Choking out as he stumbles for it, blood now leaking from between the suits. "H-Henry… g-get… m-me out!" He's pulling at the suit and Henry's panicking, yanking him into the saferoom and slamming it shut and yanking out a crowbar willing to break his creation to save his friend. They both struggle, William just to cling to his life and Henry to break him out… somehow… somehow Henry has yanked him free, he's torn and bleeding, blood gushing from his back, his neck, his arms and legs… EVERYWHERE… Henry gags shaking horrified that one of HIS creations had done this… "fuck fuck oh god Will… fucking christ… shit I… w-wait here! I-I'm gonna call for help!" And with that Henry's rushing off to get to the nearest phone.

* * *

William winches gripping a table for support, Henry quick to rush to his side. "You sure your up for work? Did the Doctor really clear you…?" Of course he smiles at him, that same smile that blue eyes have begun to realize is fake. "Of course he did, I wouldn't lie to you? So when can I get back on stage as Springy?" Now Henry goes quiet, Silver eyes wait impatiently for a response. "…No…. The… it wasn't just yours… that failed… a…a… just No. there out of commission… I… I won't put you at risk like that again Will…" But Will stares at him, his head tilted to the side but his whole face vacant, almost in a sick type of awe… "…w…what… H-Henry, no I… please… No I… The kids… They'll miss Springy, p-please Henry! I-I'll be more careful! I-I swear! Please!"

But Henry shakes his head glaring determinedly. "I'm not gonna risk my best friends life over something so trival, until I can MAYBE work out the kinks in the locks, their OFF LIMITS. You hear me Will. That means NO WEARING THE SUITS." Will growls leaping forward pinning him to the wall screaming. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO! I HAVE TO! I HAVE TO! I… THEY- I – HE… HENRY… PLEASE…!" But Henry shoves him off, looking horrifed. "…T-Take a few more days off… t-that's not… a-a suggestion Will.. G-Go…" Black hair draps over silver eyes, something about how he stood there so tense and unstable… was horrifying, like a rabid fox about to pounce… "…fine…" His voice was flat, hollow, it didn't sound like Will… And with that he turned and left the pizzeria, leaving Henry worrying for his friends sanity.

* * *

Henry smiles nervously towards William, who smiles fakely back. "…Hey Henry… uh… I just… uh look. I'm _sorry_ about uh a few days ago, no idea what came over me, probably just some head trauma, uh no worries though I…I have it under control." Blue eyes scan him up and down, he never liked how Will said sorry, it was as if the guy never truly meant it and only said it because he knew it could get him whatever it was he was after or save him problems. "…Right… but that doesn't mean I'm not gonna keep my eyes on you for a bit, besides I'm pretty sure I'm legally bound to. I did a check, your doctor didn't clear you to work, he still hasn't. He only letting you if I watch you. Got it?" He watches Will sigh defeatedly. "…ok… Atleast this means we can hang out well we work?" He tries to sound like he's attempting to be positive but his voice was flat again, something about him was SCARING him. "…Are you sure you're alright Will…?"

"..Wi-…? I mean… Yes of course, I'm fine Re." But his voice didn't give off anything asides an emptiness, but Henry nodded because he knew talking was getting him nowhere. With that Henry makes Will follow him to the office. "You can actually help me with some stuff, I needed your signature on a few things anyways, comeon." Black hair bobs slightly as he nods, he'd been letting his hair grow a bit longer then he normally did, Henry thought he looked sort of sexy like that- what. Hey don't think that, my god what would… Stop… Will just chuckles behind him smiling meaningless. Henry shivers and goes to sit down. "R…right… Sit down, take a load off… a-and if I need you uh… t-to sign something, y-your allowed t-to read it too, uh… Just… uh you know… sign it… If uh you agree with it…" Dark locks bounce over now sickly pale skin as he laughs, everything escaping him so empty… "Hahahaha, Sure sure Henry, I highly doubt I'd disagree with anything you do! Except one thing BUT we'll talk on that later I'm sure!"

Henry stares at the paper awkwardly, shifting in his chair as he struggles to read it over, readjusting his glasses repeatively for no other reason then out of nervous habit.

"…Y-Yeah… Of c-course we'll talk more about that l-later…"

* * *

William stuffs a piece of pie into his mouth, nearly choking on it as he forces it down, he's going for another piece and Henry's touched his shoulder, whispering. "Will, people are staring, slow down… William…?" The Silver eyed man didn't even seem to notice, he's so focused on his task despite the fact he feels like he's gonna throw up if he has to eat one… more thing… He stuffs another piece of pie into his mouth and gags, nearly choking on it due to his body trying to reject it. "William…! Come-on, we're in public… Will…?" He slaps his pale friends hand away from the pie. William gasps and glares at him as if suddenly remembering he was here. Henry's blue eyes can't help but stare at his friend's back, he can see where the Spring locks had cut into him, on his neck, arms, legs... It was almost to much for him, he hates how pale his friend had gotten, a combination of him knowing William stayed inside to much and that he wasn't taking care of himself anymore. William was wearing a plain white t-shirt, it was a scalding hot day out and some jean shorts, he of course still had on his boots and a pair of black socks just sticking out of them, and his black hair was cut back to its normal short length again. "…What… Is. It. Henry?" He growls out annoyed. "…U…uh well…" William's eyes glared at him waiting for him to say something, the anger behind his gaze terrified Henry and he stutters out. "O-Oh nothing j-just… d-don't g-get sick ok… I…I just… worry I-is all?" William scoffs. "Sure, whatever." He's reaching for another pie and Henry fights the impulse to slap his friends scarred hand.

William freezes up suddenly, laying his head on the table with a sick groan grumbling to himself frustrated. "…one more piece… fucking come-on, I'm still-…" He moans, eyes shut instantly as something cool touches his forehead. Henry's hand was on his forehead for only a few moments till the sound registered in his head and he jerks it away, William's eyes snapped open and they stare at each other awkwardly. "…eh… w…well I… didn't… get… uh you sort of hot but… I… uh I MEAN NOT LIKE HOT NO I MEAN YOUR GOOD LOOKING BUT – UH…" Henry's beautifully dark skin tainted red. William just weakly laughs. "Your just sayin' that to be polite aren't you? I'm a mess…" But he has a rare soft smile crossing his face that sent Henry's heart pounding shamefully. This stare only lasts a few more moments before William forces himself to his feet swaying slightly. "I…I'll be right back." Henry doesn't reply he knows what his friend is up to and is suddenly extremely ashamed because he knows people will hear, he knows people will know who it is, HE KNOWS people will know he's WITH HIM and… he hates himself, he should be more worried for his friend and yet here he is freaking out about what other people though. He rubs his still blushed red face, brown bangs draping over his hands tickling them a bit as he rubs his face into them. William finally comes back, he's stumbling slightly, he collapses back into his seat and lays his head on the table, he looks worse then before like he might pass out. "…William, eat something, one more slice of pie I can split it with you?" William laughs tiredly. "No no. I just ate… I'm ok…" He sounds winded, Henry of course doesn't buy this plain stating. "I know what you did, you just threw it all up right?" William glares at him grumbling out. "So what…? maybe I'm trying to lose weight or something." Instantly blue eyes go wide. "Will, I don't need a dead friend, I already lost my wife. I NEED YOU. I couldn't run this place on my own, I have Charlie and Sammy to think about to." William stares at him. "You… Need me?" The look of shock on William's face was clear. Henry instantly starts stuttering. "I-I mean… uh I-I could never entertain the kids or keep such a close eye on everything l-like you do! Y-Your so… a-attentive and… uh I mean! Y-You're my friend Will…"

You're my friend Will…? William face went blank again, the soft smile gone, his expression plain and his voice held nothing but a meaningless drone. "…R…right just friends." He forces himself to smile, those voices once more growling at him that all this was pointless, he might had no choice now. Henry would never love him, and if he can't legally use Spring Bonnie… He'd have to becareful… A plan starting to spin in his mind.

* * *

Henry stared in horror at the mess that was William's house, it been quite awhile since he last came here after all, he swallowed as he sees a shattered photos on the floor, pictures torn to shreds. "…W-…Will?" He calls out stuttering. He pales as he looks at the few empty or nearly empty bottle of pills, opened and seemingly tossed to the floor, dishes pilled up to unbelievable heights or broken on the floor somewhere, chairs tipped, lamps broken, the light bulbs all dead anyways… "…W-Will!" He calls now, rushing out of the kitchen now, past the living room and up the stairs, he peers gently into the first room and sees a room untouched by the destruction, a child's room… He steps out of the room now going to the next room and peers into it, this room seemed more feminine, but he can't place if a kid or an adult stayed in this room at one point, once more the room was untouched, Mangle lay dismantled on the floor. Will had promised he'd get around to them before… don't think about that, or any of it. Maybe no one had ever been in those rooms? He leaves the bedroom and into a hallway. He sees another door he knocks this time. Will's voice screams. "GO AWAY! GO AWAY! YOUR NOT REAL! YOUR ALL DEAD! DEAD DEAD! GO AWAY LOKI! GO AWAY ANFRI!" Henry quickly speaks up. "It's me Will, Henry! Your friend…? Remember Can I come in?" But Will's still screaming for THEM to go away his voice oddly choked and sobbing. Henry tries the door… Locked, gritting his teeth he slams into it, William screeching at him to stop. "DON'T! DON'T! I'LL KILL YOU AGAIN! GO AWAY! GET LOST YOU – YOU! GET AWAY!" The door bursts open, he stares at Will and William stares back at him, sweat dripping down and soaking his black hair and the bandages on his chest. He just had on his black boxers which were now a bit looser on him, Henry can clearly tell his friend has lost way to much weight lately to be healthy.

William silver eyes huge as the moon themselves, he's seemed to calm down a bit at the sight of Henry, laughing. "O-Oh j-just you! I-I thought it was… it… couldn't be cause I… I -." Henry shushes him. "Will, what did you do, your house is trashed and I know for a fact your high as all hell. What's up?" William just laughs. "Oh.. n-nothing just… they won't fuckin' leave me alone… Loki and Anfri…" Henry frowned, he knew that those names were William's 'kids' But he also knew Will didn't have kids… "Right, well I just checked on them they said they'd let you calm down, they were just worried about you." Of course the silver eyed man nods sharply crawling now towards Henry reaching for him laughing. "H-Henry! Henry! You're so… good with kids, I-I what would I do without you!~" He laughs reaching for his friend who crouched down and let Will hug him. But within moments he can feel William's dry lips just nearly touch his neck and he tenses. "W-Will w-what… are you…?" Blue eyes huge and, his tone breathless, as he's pushed to the floor and, William his kissing and nipping at his neck; moaning in excitement. "oh Henry, you're so clueless. I know you want this, I want it too... we…we just wanta be loved and, I'm gonna give you all my love…!" Henry now is starting to try and fight back but William bites into his shoulder sharply licking his bloodied lips. "N-No fighting I-It'll… make it… worse I-I'd know I-I always fought back, b-but don't worry! I-I love you! A-and you love me! S-So this is ok!" Henry of course whimpers out as he feels William fiddling with his belt. "W-Will p-please w-we can't! P-Please stop! Y-You know this is wrong… PLEASE STOP. I'm your friend!" Tears drip from blue eyes, nearly blinding him in such huge drops as he blinks sharply. Silver eyes just blink glazed over and dazed and filled with lust. "I… it's not wrong, they- they say that c-cause they don't get it… B-But… we do… I-I know you do! I…I Henry I-I want to be with you, yeh know? Like h-how you and your wife were… I-I want that… with you…"

Henry pales, struggling to keep his breathing even underneath William ontop of not moaning in pleasure. "W-Will please…! S-stop!" He can't hold back the sound as he feels Will start to rub at his dick, he can't help but gently roll his hips into his hands… His face red with shame that, as he whimpers out. "W-Will… please stop…" But William just licks gently at his lips, tracing them with his tongue. "Y-Your e-enjoying t-though a-and we l-love each other s-so why not m-make it o-official!" Blue eyes slam shut, brown bangs draping over them as he cries out, tears pouring down his face. "BUT YOUR HIGH AND I'M SCARED! WILL PLEASE STOP!" William's tongue is pressing into Henry's mouth, who's attempting to push him out with his own muffled sobbing escaping between his and William's mouth. He's gently starting to press himself into Henry, attempting to be gentle as Henry sobs hysterically, no longer fighting back just submissively taking it, he's so ashamed he can't bring himself to move as he felt William's pace picking up to a point where all he can do is scream in pain… He's felt like he was being torn apart from the inside out, he can hear William's breathe above, hear him moaning, he can see something aside emptiness on William's face, but the pain made his eyes slam shut again and he's hyperventilating. Suddenly a voice that isn't William's whispers in his ears, a voice that was very close to the one he'd use on stage as Spring Bonnie, smooth, confident unlike William's soft and submissive voice. "Oh you're such a fun little thing aren't you, I can see why he like you so much… Oh he fits so perfectly." A pleased moan escapes the Spring suit's voice, Silver eyes gleaming darkly above him, digging his dirty nails into Henry's shoulder and ranking them downward his back. "Scars like ours, would you like that…?" Henry weakly shakes his head. "P-Please Wi-…" "Bonnie." "W-what…?" "You're old pal Spring Bonnie is here to play…" Henry just stares at him plainly, his blue eyes void of anything much like how he often saw William's own eyes like. "…." He doesn't fight it, it doesn't even hurt anymore… he can't even feel it… everything's so… He hates himself… he hates himself….how could he have let this happen. Should have seen the signs, should have done something and then none of this would have happened, or maybe it would have but maybe it COULD have been nice… Darkness fades over his vision.

Silver eyes snap open suddenly, William gasps and sits up, winching as he can feel dried blood on his skin, smell it in the area see scratches and bite marks, and bruises all over Henry… He frowns tilting his head confusedly having no idea what had transpired had they… finally confessed to eachother. But when blue eyes snap open and terror instantly is the first thing he sees, he realizes something had went wrong… Henry wails and scrambles away pressing naked body into the corner sobbing. "S-stay away! D-Don't t-touch me Will!" William stares at him, letting his black hair block his eyes, any type of emotion suddenly gone he stands up pulls on his own boxers and kicks Henry's clothes to him, walking out of the room, for a moment he stays in by the shut door listening to Henry's sobs till he can hear him getting dressed, but he isn't sure where to go so he just walks down stairs, not caring as class cuts into his already ruined feet, he'd make Henry some food and see if he would explain what the hell had happened when he was… But he sways as he reached the steps, coughing, he gags, tipping forward, he grunts loudly as he rolls down the steps and lands dazed once more on the floor. He goes to try and stand but moans, he can feel the wounds behind his many bandages or the ones he'd unbandaged dripping blood. "f..fuck…" He knew he couldn't ask Henry for help he was to freaked out but… who could he- Oh right! "A-Anfri! Help…!" He calls for his son, he can hear foot steps from upstairs move closer and a nervous voice from upstairs call. "D-Dad are you ok?" Silver eyes roll. "No I rolled down these stairs on purpose… J-Just c-can you help me to the couch…?" He hears footsteps rush down the steps and yet… nobody came…? "A-Anfri? W…where did you… go?" He calls but this time silence is his reply… He moans feeling his vision start to blurr as he gags, tasting blood and bile mix, he throws up, the putrid combination fleeing his mouth and covering the floor, he shivers and spits, weakly crawling away from it. After a while of laying their and groaning in a mixture of sick and pained paralysis, he hears footsteps again. "A-Anfri w-what you did wasn't funny… N-Now h-help me a-alr-…" But the sounds of a sucked in sobbed catches his attention… oh god it was Henry. Pain stabbed his back and for a split second he nearly though he was back inside Spring Bonnie being impaled and it had all been a fucked up dream… but nope… "H-Henry…W-what I…I'm sorry…" His not honest apology in the air, but the next part did sound honest. "I…I don't know w-what happened l-last n-night I… Did I-I do s-something wrong…?" Henry doesn't reply, but he can hear footsteps go down the steps, and then he sees Henry dressed sloppily in his clothes and he… steps over him and runs for the door… William watches as Henry flees, the door slammed behind him… and he was gone. The pale skinned man sighed. "…O-Oh well, I-I guess the floors fine then…" He goes to try and shrug only to take in a sharp pained breathe. He decides it's best to not move at all and he lays there motionless. A likely deserved punishment he decides considering he may have truly fucked up any chance he'd had with Henry…

* * *

I do not own the characters they belong to Scott Cawthon.

I hope you enjoyed reading these.

Sorry for any errors, feel free to point them out and when I have time I'll get around to fixing them, but for the most part I'm quite happy with this

This is also posted on my Deviantart, my account's featheruchiha.


End file.
